


Masterpiece

by watmalik



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Artist Dean, Artist Dean Winchester, Bottom Castiel, M/M, Top Dean, bestfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 06:19:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8962288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watmalik/pseuds/watmalik
Summary: Dean is devoted to every piece of artwork he constructs. He loves drawing , especially when it comes to draw his best friend/long time crush.





	

 

 

  
  
-

Screw this. Dean thinks, blindly tearing up yet another page of his sketch book and looking back at the model in front of the class with one last look of dissatisfaction.

"Why did you do that Dean ?" Profesor Shurley picked up his crumbled-up paper and straightened it. “It was taking an excellent shape.”

“Not really.” He gave a half shrug, focusing only on redoing the borders on his blank page so his next drawing ended up symmetrical and in the center. Profesor Shurley sighs.

"Y'know something Dean , Lets change the task. As you don't look that inspired today -why don't you draw anyone you'll like. Someone of your interest."

As a matter of seconds his mind strictly crossed to the thought of his best friend. Picturing those mesmerising eyes capturing their fine distinct shade of blue. A shade that reminded you of the sky. Bright yet soft at the same time. And Dean wanted to get lost in them. Wanted to hold him up close and not share him with anyone. Cas’s chapped pink lips curved in a small smile , squared shoulders , Dean could go for hours if he had time,but he has to at least start his portrait.

As the bell rang a couple of minutes later the lesson was over. "Leave the portraits where they are. I will present them at this Friday's art exhibition. Hope to see your families and close friends I bet they are as proud as I am of you. Class dismissed." Dean felt his heart stop altogether, the professor's words felt like a boulder dropping on his chest. Did he just said that? Dean could not let that happen.He could not let his drawing of Cas go to the exhibition because _1\. Castiel was going to attend and 2. He was freaking naked. Undressed. Nothing covering him. Balls out and all. Nada._

  
Maybe Dean could tell him before hand, **"hey man y'know this Friday exhibition ,the one I invited you the other day,they are going to show a naked portrait of you that I drew. Oh you're cool with that? No? Yes? "** but not really. Why did he had to draw his fucking best friend, whom he secretly has a crush on for years, NAKED!

Dean shot up from bed in the early morning. He groaned and squirmed and didn’t want to wake up yet, sweat rolling over his forehead. It was just a nightmare he realised.  
His phone sings noisily at him ,grabbing it before it stopped ringing. One glance at the caller ID has him smiling like a lunatic.  
"Rise and shine Sunshine!" Cas exclaims at the other end grinning before he could talk.

"Hi babe" he smiles sheepishly rubbing his eyes awake.

"I just wanted to know at what time are you going to pick me up for your exhibition thingy tonight."

"At..."Dean starts, sounding a little breathless. It wasn't a dream. It was the pure and horrible truth. He knew this was over. Their friendship and their non-existent relationship was officially terminated. "At 7."he manages to say.


End file.
